


Birthday Surprises

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes over to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday, but then Cas' brother intervenes with some new plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled as he entered with hardly a knock into Castiel’s room.

"Hello Dean." Cas replied automatically, then paused and tilted his head to the side, "Wait what are you doing my house?"

"No worries bro, thought it’d be fine to let your man in here." Gabriel grinned from behind Dean as he appeared in the doorway, "Happy birthday Kiddo!"

"I wouldn’t say he’s my man,” Cas rolled his eyes, “But thank you Gabriel.”

"Yeah, happy birthday." Dean winked, coming up to were Cas was sitting at his desk and clapping a hand on his back with a smile.

Cas moved closer to the touch and smiled back, happy to have his boyfriend here, though it was a surprise visit, but then he noticed that Gabriel was still in the doorway.

"Did you need something Gabe?" Castiel inquired.

"Hmm? Me? No. Just hanging out."

"Well do you have to do it…here?"

"What, I can’t celebrate my baby brother’s birthday with him and his boyfriend?" Gabe sounded mock offended.

"Well what exactly did you have planned?"

"Eh, I was just gonna wing it I guess.." Gabriel shrugged and Cas let out a sigh.

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel’s wary behavior and reached down, pinching his sides, “Don’t give your brother such a hard time, he’s just trying to be nice.”

Cas yelped at the feeling and brought his hands down to catch Dean’s, “I- hey- don’t do that!”

"Do what? This?" Dean asked innocently, squeezing the darker haired boy’s sides. Cas flinched and made a squeaking sound.

"Yes! Stop!"

"Why?" Dean played stupid, wiggling his fingers around a bit to draw little circles into Cas’ sides.

"Because it tickles!" Cas whined, squirming in his chair, "Cut it out!"

"But it’s cute when you laugh!" Dean chuckled, squeezing again.

"I do have to agree with you there Dean-o, and Cas never really seems to laugh enough." Gabriel interjected.

"That’s just because you’re not funny Gabriel." Castiel stuck out his tongue.

Gabe raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Dean, “Maybe we should give my disrespectful little brother a little lesson in laughter for his birthday.”

"What are you getting at?" Cas narrowed his eyes but was ignored.

"And since I’m apparently not funny at all, I guess jokes and things like that won’t work on him." The oldest continued.

"Well there’s one sure fire way to keep him all laughing and happy that doesn’t even require a sense of humor, plus it’s fast!" Dean replied.

Cas had an idea of where this was going and he did not like it one bit.

"Don’t you dare Winchester, you know how much I hate that!" Cas growled, getting up from his chair and inching away. But Gabriel and Dean were now advancing on him.

"Aww, how come? I tickle you too much as a kid?" Gabriel laughed.

"You tortured me as a child until I couldn’t breathe. It was not exactly fun.” Cas argued.

"Well we’ll try not to be so hard on you this time!” Gabe grinned, moving into his younger brother’s space, “But I make no promises!”

"No don’t touch me-EEE!" Cas yelped as one of Dean’s hands made contact with his sides, "Leave me alone!"

As Gabriel closed in, Cas noticed a straight path to the door and bolted, a surprised Dean and Gabe in tow.

"Guys seriously!" Cas argued as he sprinted down the hall.

"You’re only making it worse on yourself!" Gabe called with a chuckle, chasing Castiel through the kitchen. 

They made it through the living room before Dean caught up and tackled the confused younger boy to the ground, “No! Let me go! Don’t!” Castiel struggled to get free but Dean’s hands were like vices around his forearms and well, Cas was screwed.

"We just wanna make you smile kiddo!" Gabriel laughed, kneeling down beside his struggling brother and scribbling his fingers onto Castiel’s stomach. Cas sucked in a breath and shook his head, still tugging on his arms which Dean now had pinned off to the sides of him, and he’d situated himself onto Cas’ middle, straddling him and keeping him pinned. "It’s not my fault you’re so ticklish!" Gabe teased, squeezing and poking and prodding the skin.

"Come on- stop it! It’s-it’s my birthdahahay!" Cas whined, trying to hold back his giggles, "This is cruhuhuel!"

"Oh shush. It’s not even that bad," Gabriel tsked, raking his nails in a line down his brother’s ribs, "..yet.”

Cas broke his composure and cackled when Gabe tugged his shirt up and started to pick up the pace on the bare skin, pleas becoming intermixed and lost in laughter. Gabriel’s fingers danced and swirled and tickled all across Castiel’s sensitive tummy, causing him to shake and twitch with laughter. After a few minutes, Cas was red in the face and Dean decided he’d sat back idly long enough. He ushered to Gabriel, who quickly took the hint to move up near Cas’ head. Cas was simply glad for a small break to breathe, but then Dean was handing his weakened arms up to Gabe, who held them up over his head and pinned them there with his knees.

"Wait- wait no don’t! Please!" Cas was pleading with his best puppy dog eyes, staring between his brother and boyfriend and hoping one of them would start to have a tinge of empathy for him.

Cas was certain that his prayers had been answered when there was a swift rapping on the door. Gabriel sighed and stood up, winking at Dean, “Don’t go anywhere now Cas, I’ll just be one minute.”

From their spot on the floor, Dean and Cas couldn’t see who was at the door, but Cas took this as an opportunity to play on Dean’s softer side. “Dean, please just, let me up. We can go back to my room and lock the door and Gabriel will forget about all of this in a little while and it’ll be-“

"Hey, you know that if I do that Gabe will just get pissed and get back at both of us, and it’ll be much worse than this." Dean cut him off.

"Dean please just- I hate being tickled, I really don’t want-“

"It can’t be that bad."

"You’re just saying that because you’re not nearly as ticklish as I am.” Cas groaned, laying his head back against the floor in resignation.

"I know. Lucky, aren’t I?" The cheesy grin that spread to Dean’s lips really made Cas want to punch him as he continued, "And besides, you don’t seem to hate it when I tickle you.”

"Well you’re not always that bad but- but Gabriel just doesn’t stop! Please Dean he knows all my worst spots and I can’t stand it when he-"

"Miss me?" Gabe chuckled as he reentered the room, "I brought a friend."

Balthazar strode in behind him, a grin plastered to his face, “Cassy! Happy birthday! Good to see you!”

"Oh my god." Cas started kicking and struggling in his boyfriend’s grip, "Dean let me go! Dean! Please!"

"No can do!" Dean laughed then turned to their newest guest, "So I’m guessing Gabe filled you in on our little birthday surprise for Cas?"

"I can’t believe I didn’t even know Cas was ticklish!" Balthazar grinned wickedly, "How come you never told me Cassy?"

"Gee I dunno." Cas spat back, realizing he was royally screwed.

With a few quick movements, Gabriel was back up Castiel’s head with his arms stuck in place beneath strong knees. Balthazar made his way curiously toward the trio.

"Check this out." Gabe smirked, then pinched his little brother’s sides. Cas let out a choked gasp and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Aww, how adorable." Balthazar snickered and reached out to prod the vulnerable stomach before him. Cas jumped and let out a squeak.

"Alright, alright, enough beating around the bush. Ready Cas?" Gabriel wiggled his fingers, making Cas squirm.

"No- wait no don’t!" Cas begged, trying to flail as best he could.

But Gabe was having none of that, “See, if you hadn’t run away, maybe we would’ve let you go by now…” He smirked and started to slowly crawl his fingers down from Castiel’s elbows, descending toward the younger man’s armpits. Cas tensed and started giggling uncontrollably, shaking his head side to side. “Not thahahahat no Gabe stahahop!”

Dean’s fingers began to trace lazily around Cas’ taut stomach, and the skin trembled under the touch. Balthazar scooted up next to them and began to scratch at places on Castiel’s rib cage. Cas was kicking madly and trying his best to keep from losing it but fuck it was really hard when there were six hands crawling all over your ticklish skin.

Gabriel’s fingers made their way under Cas’ arms and Cas lost it, his back arching up as much as possible before he collapsed back onto the ground in a fit of laughter, “NO! NOOOHAHAHA GAHAHAHABE STOP!”

"Stop? But it sounds like you’re having so much fun!" Gabriel teased, switching between lightly scribbling in his armpits and drilling his fingers in more harshly. The conflicting sensations sent Castiel’s nerves into overload. Plus, this was the exact moment that Dean and Balthazar decided to up their attack on Castiel’s midsection, scratching and poking and tickling and squeezing his worst spots like just under his rib cage or right under his belly button or just over his hip bones. Gabe gave little hints to the pair tickling his little brother’s torso, indicating which spots would be the best to drive Cas wild.

Cas was completely red with laughter and his feet kicked spastically into the air behind Dean. His words were lost in incoherent laughter, which at some points even lost its volume. Tears were forming in the corners of Cas’ eyes as his brother and best friend and boyfriend tickled him crazy.

Dean couldn’t keep a straight face watching Cas squeal and yelp and squawk with laughter whenever one of them hit a bad spot, and apparently neither could the rest of them because soon Gabe and Balthazar’s own chuckles joined in as well with the sound of Castiel’s desperate laughter. Dean even found one spot on his boyfriend’s ribs that made him let out this screech of laughter and buck up his thighs every time Dean touched it; so naturally, he kept tickling that spot ‘til Cas seemed like he was going to die of laughing too hard. Dean started laughing so hard at Castiel’s reactions that he found himself sliding off to the side to catch his breath, and in that moment Gabriel’s pressure on Cas’ arms was not quite as bad as it had been before. In a valiant, twisting effort, Castiel pulled his arms down and curled in on himself before scrambling to get away; his footing was nowhere to be found, however, and he was weak from laughter so he only managed to crawl a few feet away before he felt too sets of hands on his ankles dragging him back.

"Did we say we were done?" Gabriel chimed.

"No- no please… no more…" Cas panted, clutching his arms around his middle and trying to catch his breath.

"But we haven’t even touched your feet yet." Gabriel grinned, "Hey- Winchester! Pull yourself together and grab a foot."

"Gabriel ple-HEHEHEASE!" Cas tried to wiggle and kick his foot away, but then Balthazar slid over the backs of Castiel’s legs and kept him pinned in place on his stomach. He scribbled his fingers on the backs of his friend’s knees and Cas yelped, choking on a laugh and flailing his arms back, trying to push Balthazar off.

Dean collected himself and scooted up to Castiel’s other leg which was flailing madly; he got a good grip on his boyfriend’s ankle and began to scratch his nails up and down the socked sole. Meanwhile Gabriel had whisked off the sock on his foot and was scribbling and tickling the skin just under Castiel’s toes, which he had pulled back to expose more ticklish skin.

"GUYS PLEHEHEHEASE! I CAHAHAHAN’T TAKE IT ANYMOREHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHA MERCYHEHE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! STOP! HAHAHA STHAHAHAHOP!" Cas screamed out pleas through his bubbly, manic laughter. His fists pounded desperately into the ground and tears leaked from his eyes.

After a few more minutes of torture which seemed to last a lifetime for the poor victim, Dean nudged Gabriel and ushered for him to stop. Balthazar halted his attack on Castiel’s helpless knees and thighs, and even though he seemed a bit reluctant to stop, Gabriel released his little brother’s now pink foot.

Dean flipped Cas over onto his back and smiled down at him; Cas was nervous, watching all three of them warily in anticipation of more tickling.

"Okay, we’re done. We’re done." Dean assured Cas, pulling him up into his lap. Cas was too weak to resist and just laid there, trying to regain some composure and some shred of dignity.

"That was hilarious Cas." Balthazar chuckled, "Glad I stopped by."

Gabriel just smirked in a smug victory and ruffled his little brother’s hair before announcing that it seemed a good time to get Cas his presents.

"Wow, you mean- that I get more presents.. even though you gave me all that?" Cas snorted sarcastically, curling up against Dean’s side.

"Hey, don’t make me start on you again!" Gabe warned, wiggling his fingers menacingly. Cas shuddered and shook his head.

"I think he’s had enough for today." Dean laughed, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s head.

"I agree." Cas sighed.

Balthazar and Gabriel stood and went to grab their gifts for Cas, and Dean helped his boyfriend up to his feet and lead him to the kitchen so that they could enjoy his cake and open presents. Maybe his birthday wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
